The undead lives
by Suicide Emo
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal day in Tokyo, but all hell breaks loss at a high school and Naruko and Sasuke are trapped
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Halloween story with the living dead walking the streets. Since Halloween is coming up, I want to get a head start. Enjoy the Sasunaru undead walking!**

Thirdpov

_On the computer was nothing more than a black screen and people that sound like they are in a panic in the background. The screen then became static at first before a teenage girl with blood red eyes that looks like she have been crying for months. You can also see blood all over her school uniform. Right behind her was a boy covered in blood with a gun in his hand with the look sadness, but with a warrior look on his face like he was ready for what coming to him_.

_The girl was sat there in front of the computer with her eyes closed and tears rolling down her face. She slowly opened her eyes and spoke. "My name is Naruko Uzuanki," She spoke in a cracked that made it sound like she has not drank or eaten anything for day. "I use to live in Tokyo Japan before virus was released. My friends and family is dead and my boyfriend and I are the only the only survivors; everyone we know is gone." She shook her out frustration. "We have not eaten or slept in days that it made us weak and harder to survive the things we have been running from for almost a month now. The people that we use to know are not themselves and they were dead the last time we saw them." She began shaking like a frighten kitten before the boy behind walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, but others who will be watching this video who not see until he bent down._

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my girlfriend and I are the only survivors out here. Everyone we know is dead, but they didn't stay dead for long. They back from the dead, but they now flesh eater who feeds off the living." Naruko then buried her face into Sasuke chest, he held onto her with his dear life. He continues looking at the camera. "You have to be ready; this is your chance to be ready for what coming for you now. There will be thousands of them coming your way right now, as you are watching this. We will show you what we are talking about." Sasuke gently pushed Naruko away before grabbing the laptop. You can see the movement of the, as Sasuke walked over to the window. It was dark out, so it was hard to see, but you can get glimpse of those things that were limping around outside. One of them looked up the window, so that you can see their face better._

_Sasuke turned the laptop for him to talk. "Do you see them? Naruko will be loading up something pictures and clips of videos to prove to everyone that this is real." Just then there was crashing sound coming from the seemed like downstairs." You can hear screaming, groaning, and moaning. "NARUKO LOAD UP THE PICTURES, NOW!" The laptop was set back down desk before running over to a door. Sasuke grabbed are large book stand and pushed it against the door._

_Naruko ran over the computer and hooking up a camera and you and see in the middle of the screen saying 'entering disc' it was now replaced uploading loader. You can still see her crying and looking over her shoulder when she heard gun shots._

_"NARUKO HURRY UP! THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY OF THEM!" _

_"oh god oh god." She said over and over, as you can hear her typing. "Come on come on!" The upload was complete. "YES!"_

_You can see right behind her, six hands was through the door trying to get Sasuke who was shooing at them. She looked at the camera in a panic. "I up loaded a survival this of what you need to live and remember to shoot these things in the head. Right below this video is the pictures, clips, and the list you would need." _

_"NARUKO HURRY!"_

_Her head bowed down with one last tear dripped off her face. She then looked back up. "__Lockyour doors__, bolt your windows and turn off the lights. Stay quiet_. _Goodbye_!" The video ended with static again

**To be continued**


	2. Creepy people

**3 months earlier**

Npov

I grind one off the rail of the school entrance stairway and landed perfectly back on the ground. I pushed the back of my skateboard, so that it can come to a complete stop. I can hear my friends cheering behind me.

My friends and I were known, as the pro skaters in the high school; even though you don't really see skateboarders in Japan; you mostly see swimmers or soccer player, but hardly ever skateboarders.

I step off the board and stomp on the back, so that it can pop up to my waiting hands. Neji continues to clap, as he stood up from the top step. He hurried down the stairs and over to me, as I walked over to the group.

"Nice job Naruko, you are getting better and better by the day."

I smirked, as I sat down on the bottom step. "Hn, that's what happens if all you do, is skateboard. My parents are getting sick of it."

"My dad ran over my skateboard last night." Shikamaru said inhaling a cigarette. He then exhaled the smoke from his lungs with a long blow. "I was, so pissed that I took a nap for three hours." I rolled my eyes, as I heard another pairs of wheels riding the rocky roads. Ohh now I'm in the mood for ice cream. I chuckled to myself, while my best friend did a treflip in front of us. I smiled before standing up and running over to him.

"What's up Sasuke?" I fist bump him.

"Nothing much Naruko; just can't wait to get school over with, so that ride through the city and running into people."

"Damn right." I looked around the school and saw that something was not right. "Sasuke, what time is it?"

He look down at his watch. "Seven ten, why what's up?"

"Is it me or dose the school look empty than it is every other morning?" I look back at my friends. They also looked around the school parking lot. The parking lot looks completely empty, there are usually over two hundred teens and now there are about eighty-five.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Ino called out to us. She was pointing at something just down the road from us. Whatever it was it was limping this way, along with fourteen more.

I jumped when Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist. "Let's go inside." He gently pulled me up the stairs, but at the same time in the rush. I can hear people whispering about those things coming near us.

Some people were even running to get inside the school. Kiba was standing in the door way holding the doors open for everyone who was running. The other's and I walked down the halls with other students looking at us funny.

"That was weird." Kiba said catching up to us.

I turned my friends with a smile on my face. "Look guys, lets not think about the creepy people outside. Lets just get to class and learn some stupid shit on stuff we don't really need to know." Just by agreeing with the idea was laughing. Even though I sound all brave and other shit like that, I can't help but feel that something bad was going to happen or is already happening.

**To be continued**


End file.
